


Race Against Time

by Freedom29



Series: Time waits for no man [2]
Category: Guardians of Ga'hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 39 Clues - Various Authors, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom29/pseuds/Freedom29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends has a chance to race against all odds to do one thing that will go down in history. They aren't just up against any enemies, they were up against experienced people; people who would do anything to to get the price.... What would you choose to take $50000000 and forget about the family permanently or take the challenge with no going back... Will the friends choose between a life or death situation or freedom with no chance of turning back?? Will they survive or will they face the consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race Against Time

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic be warned that it might take a while until the next update so it is mostly up to you your choice

Sorry guys I have to look for my chapter so it will take a while anyway adios


End file.
